Theres Something Wrong
by Cheshire's Chipped Cup
Summary: Axel starts ignoring Larxene and she gets herself into all sorts of trouble trying to find out why. Sorry about the confusion, I'm new to the controls and the last story was missing a whole page.
1. Why does he ignore her?

Larxene walked through the quiet hallways of the white castle, she had been alive, a nobody, and now she was dead, sort of. After her death, Larxene and the other nobodies that had been killed were sent to some kind of other dimension. This plane allowed nobodies to get another chance at life, it wasn't the land of the living, but it gave people a chance to live.

Everyone in the castle had been bored for weeks, until Axel came into this world, he had immediately stirred up trouble wherever he went, everyone had a grudge on him for something. Except for Larxene, yes he had betrayed her, but over time she had come to forgive him, they were nobodies, they didn't, couldn't care, couldn't feel, so whatever their actions, they meant nothing to them.

She had actually become rather fond of Axel, in a he-is-so-annoying kind of way. He was better in this world then the last; he was nicer, joked more then teased and was trying to get along with everyone. One by one, Axel had managed to gain everyone's forgiveness, so the castle's inhabitants were at peace, but only while he kept his jokes to a minimum.

Larxene was on her way to the library, she still had a love for demonic stories. As she entered the sky blue room, she noticed Zexion sitting on the couch, reading, as usual. 'The bookworm has got more knowledge in his brain then in his mouth' Larxene thought to herself.

Larxene was about to sit down on a couch next to the one Zexion was sitting on, when another being entered the room. Axel flicked his long, spiky, red hair around as he twisted his head from one direction to another. He spotted Larxene and Zexion reading and decided not to make fun of them, Zexion wouldn't take the joke well and that would spoil the mood, and also Larxene hated being interrupted when she was reading, she could beat up anyone she wanted to, she may be a girl, but she was one with a strong mind and shocking punch, literally.

Axel sat next to Larxene and studied the name of the book she was reading. "So we're back on 'Brutal Murders and Sadistic tips'?" Axel said cheerfully as Larxene gave him a deathly look. "Axel, if you can't get the fact the some people like to read, then why do you always come into the library and annoy them? And don't use that stupid excuse that you like to read because you don't!" Larxene added quickly as Axel attempted to open his mouth. "You know that really doesn't make any sense, if he doesn't get the idea then he would come in to annoy people, but if he did get the idea then he might not, although we are talking about Axel here so who knows" Zexion said correctively, Larxene just scoffed at his comment.

Axel just grinned, and then left to find Xigbar, he had a little score to settle, he owed him a face covered in mustard as of yesterday, Axel and Xigbar, go figure.

The next day, Larxene woke up and looked out of her window at the sun, it had risen rather slowly this morning, winter was coming, Larxene's favourite season, Axel's too, he liked the idea of being _asked_ to set things on fire.

That day, Larxene went to the library again, she wanted to make up for the time that Axel had wasted last night. But no such luck as she found Axel already there waiting for her.

She tried to ignore him; he was leaning against the wall next to the couch that Larxene then sat down on. He simply stood there for a while, just watching her. His gaze began to annoy Larxene, she guessed he was just taking his time, planning on how to annoy her today; well she wasn't going to give him that chance.

"Axel, why are you just standing there? Don't you have somebody to annoy somewhere else?" she asked, Axel was startled by her sudden question, he stumbled over his words trying to put together a sentence to explain his behaviour. Larxene noticed that he was unprepared for her question and began to question what he had really been thinking about.

"I was just…… nothing…um…I was bored, so I …thought I would just stand here for a while and think" Axel finally managed to say, he sounded a little embarrassed. But Larxene didn't pick that up until it was already too late. "Axel, just go away and stop bothering me!" Larxene said louder and sharper then she had intended. Axels face showed hurt after her command. He looked down at the ground sadly and quietly left the room like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Axel's face burned a hole in Larxene, he had showed so much hurt and she couldn't shake the strong feeling of guilt and regret from her head and heart.

Larxene watched Axel walk away hanging his head, she wanted him to come back, she wanted to apologize, but it was too late, the damage was done.

That night, Larxene lay on her bed, thinking about the look on Axels face, it killed her to see him that way, she wished it had never happened; it caused her heart to ache.

The next day, Larxene went to the library again, hoping that Axel might come find her, to annoy her like he always did, then she might be able to patch things up, but he never came.

Larxene waited for hours, reading her book, or at least trying to. She couldn't concentrate; her head was distracted with Axel.

Later that day, she decided to go and look for Axel, but he was no where to be found. Larxene went to check his room, she knocked on the closed door and said "Axel, are you in there?" no answer, but she should check at least. She opened the door to reveal a dark room, filled with a cold breeze from the open window, Axel never liked sitting in a cold room.

There was a dark figure sitting on the bed, not moving. "Axel, is that you? I haven't seen you all day, are you ok?" Larxene asked as she slowly walked up to him, he moved slightly to look at her, and then continued staring out the window.

Larxene gave him a slight smile, she didn't wan him to think that she was there to play some joke or anything, just there because she was worried. But Axel didn't take it that way, "why would you care? You enjoy peoples pain don't you, sadist?" Axel spoke quietly but sharply, his tone was cold and heartless.

Larxene was almost scared by the voice Axel had spoken to her in, she had never heard it before and it was certainly not the Axel she knew. Her heart stung for a minute as Axel called her by her given name, yes she was a sadist, but the way he had said it made her sound horrible and it hurt Larxene to hear that from him.

Axel closed his eyes and said quietly "get out…just…leave", Larxene nearly fell to her knees, her heart ached by those words. She held back a tear as she stood there, she waited, hoping that Axel might change his mind, might say something else, but when it was clear that that was it she slowly walked out the door.

She lay on her bed, trying to piece together what had happened, what had happened to make Axel respond to her that way. A small silver tear traced its way down her cheek; it slid down her smooth face and dripped onto her pillow. Larxene closed her eyes tightly, as many more tears began to fall from her sapphire eyes. Her heart hurt, she felt like there was an empty hole in her chest, it sucked in her breath, she couldn't move as she cried into the night.


	2. She goes to find out why

The following morning, Larxene lay in bed, awake and alone

The following morning, Larxene lay in bed, awake and alone. Sunlight streamed through her window into her room, it was a beautiful light, like heaven light, but it didn't cheer up Larxene. She couldn't figure out what had happened, she and Axel had never been great friends but they were close, and now he would hardly speak to her.

Later that day, Larxene had left her room to go for a walk around the castle, if she was lucky she might bump into Axel, then he would have to talk to her. But as she entered the meeting room, she saw Axel walk out of the castle; Xemnas had just been talking to him, which meant he was going on a mission which meant he could be away for months.

Larxene returned to her room, the afternoon light lit her room dimly. She sat on the floor and looked out her window, she saw Axel walk down the path into the City That Never Was. She noticed him stop for a moment; he turned around and looked up at her window. He stood there for a few minutes just watching, then turned back and walked off out of sight. Larxene had noticed something about his face, sad and hurt, but why had he stared at her window, or was it her room? Had he been looking for her?

Larxene spent the next week sitting on her balcony, watching the sun rise and fall, watching the path that Axel had walked down a week ago. Zexion had noticed that she did not come to the library anymore, he didn't mind whether she was there or not but it troubled him to know that something was wrong. He had started bringing food to her as she never moved from her spot on the balcony.

There was a knock on the door, but Larxene didn't move, she never stopped looking down at the path, her eyes half closed with sadness and tiredness. Zexion opened the door and entered, carrying a tray with some food and a drink. He walked over to her and placed the tray next to her, he then sat down next to her.

"Larxene, what is wrong? Why do you spend everyday and every night sitting here? What is it you wait for?" Zexion asked her quietly, Larxene didn't move fore a minute, before she turned her head and looked at him. "Axel, he's been gone for a week, he left without even saying goodbye……" Larxene's voice trailed off into silence. Zexion had guessed that her behaviour had something to do with Axel's absence, but he wasn't sure why all she ever said was 'why?' she always asked that question.

"Larxene, what is it that you do all day, you must do something other then watch the path" Zexion said, hoping she might reveal why she never left the room, never spoke to anyone else, not even Xemnas. Larxene squinted her eyes for a brief moment, her heart longed to see Axel again, to speak to him, to…be spoken to. "I… blame my self… he wasn't just given this mission, he volunteered for it, why would he want to do that, he loves it here" she said in that questioning voice again, then something came to Zexion.

"What do you blame your self for? What is it that you think you've done?" he asked her, she didn't move, she sat there and let a single, lonely tear roll down her face. Finally she cleared her throat and said "I yelled at him, I had never yelled at him like that before, I told him to just leave me alone…but I said it cruelly and I think I hurt him…… and now that he's not around me anymore, I realise how much I loved having him around, how much I miss him……how much I……" she didn't seem able to finish that last part.

Tears came is waves down her face, she whimpered like a lost puppy, longing for its friends and family to come and find it.

Zexion didn't know what to do. Larxene was trying to say something, but it hurt her. "You what? What is it that you want to say?" he asked her, Larxene stopped crying and looked up at the sky, trying to force the tears away. "How much I……love him" she said quietly, Zexion didn't know what to say, she loved him and he was ignoring her, wouldn't talk to her, she was in pain and there was nothing that could be done.

Zexion decided to leave her alone for a while, she needed time to think about what she had just admitted to her self. Larxene seemed to cheer up a bit after admitting to her self that she loved him, she became less upset, but more angry. Axel couldn't just ignore, just leave her, he loved her too, and that's why he had hurt so badly after she yelled at him. She had told him that he was nothing but a nuisance and that had hurt him badly.

Larxene stood up and walked into her room, she showered and dressed as she had sat in her pyjamas all those days. When she had cleaned her self up, she opened a portal and entered it. On the other side was Hollow Bastion, the place that Axel had been sent.

Larxene walked around the town for a while, looking for Axel, she finally spotted him on the bell tower in the Third District, watching people walk around the square. She made another portal and came out behind Axel. The sudden noise had startled him but when he recognized the type of portal it was, he calmed down. But when Larxene came through it, he looked away.

Larxene saw him standing there, silent and still. She walked up to him and watched as he sighed and turned to look at her.

Larxene's heart leaped to see his face again, she felt so happy to see him standing in front of her, but the look of confusion and annoyance slashed at her heart. But she ignored it as her face lit up, she breathed slowly and softened her face, her face seemed to make Axel a bit confused, he had thought that she hated him, that she wanted nothing to do with him and yet here she was on her own accord, looking thrilled to see him.

"Larxene, what are you doing here?" he asked sharply, but Larxene didn't care, she didn't answer either, she just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a big hug.

Axel was rather confused as Larxene buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent and warmth, but something was still wrong, he was usually always so warm, but as she held him against her he felt almost cold.

Larxene could feel a tear of happiness appear in her eye, but it faded away as Axel pushed her away. He looked so confused and uncertain, he didn't know what to think or what to do.

Larxene let a mask of disappointment seeped onto her face, she had not expected this reaction. Axel stared at her face for a while, but his mood never softened, "why are you here Larxene?" he asked her. Larxene looked embarrassed, like a little child who had done something silly. "I came to see you Axel, I…missed you when you left, you didn't even say goodbye" she said hopeful that he might let his guard down a little bit.

Axel's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't stop glaring at her. 'What is she thinking? That after she treats me that way she can just come and give me a hug and everything will be ok, well I'm not going to be a fool and let her drag me back just so that she can treat me that way again' Axel thought to him self. "Well your wasting your time" he said, Larxene's heart died for a minute, 'had he really just said that?' she thought as she watched him open a portal and look back at her for a minute, studying her heartbroken face as her eyes began to fill with tears. He left without another word, leaving Larxene standing there alone and heartbroken.

Larxene dropped to her knees and burst into tears, she couldn't block out the deadly feelings that her heart now held, sorrow, pain, heartbreak and self pity. She could have died right there, she fell forward, leaning on her arm. Tears fell in swarms from her painful eyes, they hurt from all the crying she had already cried over Axel, and now she couldn't hold them back anymore.

She lay there for hours, she had lost track of time, of where she was, nothing mattered, everything was dead to her as far as she was concerned, she only wished for one thing, for Axel to come back and take her in his arms and tell her everything would be ok. She felt so weak, she didn't think that she would be able to make it back to her room, she was too weak to summon a portal.

Larxene managed to pick her self up and walk to the edge of the bell tower, she couldn't hold onto the ladder so she jumped down, she could manage a jump like that. But instead she fell to her knees as she landed, there was a cut on her knee but she ignored it, she didn't care. She managed to climb down into an alleyway, she began to search for somewhere to sleep, to recharge her energy. She finally found a place behind the hotel, there was a small path that was blocked by some boxes but she just jumped over the boxes and lay down in the dark.

She didn't sleep, she only thought of what Axel had said to her, she couldn't get it out of her head, it hurt so badly and she just wanted to die, she didn't want to try and stand the hurt anymore, the guilt of the fact that it was her actions that had started it all, she wanted to die and leave it all behind.

The sun was dim as it flowed through the cracks and slits of sky between the roof tops, shadows dwelled in secret, the last shadows that remained. Larxene slowly opened her heavy eyes, she sat up and studied her surroundings, where was she? She couldn't remember anything. But as she stood up and climbed over the boxes she began to remember last night, what had happened between her and Axel, she began to cry again.

She wondered mindlessly through the shadowed alleyway, she kept stumbling all over the place, her knee hurt like hell, there was a line of dried blood coming from the cut she had gotten last night.

Her heart felt like it was in pieces, she was lost and alone, she didn't know her way around Hollow Bastion and so she had no idea where she was going, she didn't know what she was doing.

Back at Castle Oblivion, the day began slowly, everyone came out to enjoy the day one by one, by the afternoon everyone was gathered either in the kitchen, library or meeting room.

Axel leaned against a wall in one of the many hallways, he was thinking about Larxene, what was it that she had been thinking last night, she had looked so sad when he had left her. The look on her face had flamed at his heart, burning his cool heart, the fire in it had flickered out when Larxene had yelled at him, it seemed like a small thing to get upset about but when you're in love with someone, anything can hurt you.

Zexion had been sitting in the library talking to Marluxia, Axel was just outside the room, and he could hear everything they were saying. "Larxene seemed so upset, she didn't move from that spot on her balcony for days, she just kept watching that path, waiting for him to come back. If I hadn't brought her food she would have starved to death, she was getting so thin. And now she isn't even in her room, I don't know where she's gone" he said to a concerned Marluxia. "Have you checked the library, I mean everywhere?" Marluxia asked him, Axel was listening impatiently. "I looked all over the castle, she's been gone for hours, but if she left the castle then I don't know where she would have gone, but where ever it is she hasn't come back. I'm beginning to get really worried about her but I wouldn't know the first place to start looking for her" Zexion explained. Axel suddenly realised something, Larxene had been waiting for him, he had left and she hadn't moved for days just so that she could see him. He suddenly realised where she was, he summoned a portal and stepped through.

Larxene stumbled through a drain, into a dark cave where she collapsed. She was so tired, she could hardly move. She hadn't eaten a thing all day and after nearly starving for a week at the castle, her hunger was really starting to take effect on her. She had no strength, she felt like she would just go to sleep and everything would end, she would fade away into nothing, but she didn't want to die, she wanted to see Axel again, just one more time. But it looked like she wasn't going to see anyone again, she would die in this cave and nobody would find her.

As the hours past, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Axel taking her in his arms and returning with her to the castle, instead of pushing her away and leaving her, she felt like he had left her for dead, and that heartbreak was a fate worse than death.

Larxene slowly fell into a deep sleep, her body tired and thin, her heart ached and sucked away what energy she did have. She lost all hope of someone finding her, but then she noticed something move in the shadows, then two large yellow eyes came into view. 'Could it possibly be… a heartless?' she asked herself, then a Neoshadow and three shadow heartless leapt from the darkness.

They came towards Larxene and she knew that they could sense her heart, all the pain inside it must have attracted the creatures, but they wouldn't take her heart, she was a being of darkness after all. But the creatures didn't seem to think that, they slid under the ground towards her, she was too weak to fight them, so she mustered up all the energy she could and lifted herself off the ground. Wobbling from side to side slowly, she walked to the exit of the cave, back to the alleyway.

Outside in the alleyway, Larxene tried to find somewhere to hide, but more and more heartless seemed to be appearing, this place was infected with the beasts.

Larxene held her knee in pain as she stumbled from one side to the other, she looked desperately for somewhere to go, the creatures close behind her. One jumped at her and knocked her to the ground, Larxene scratched her arm on the ground, but kept moving.

She scrambled across the ground, trying to get away from the shadows, but they were stronger then her, and they soon cornered her. She buried herself as far into the corner of the wall as she could, but it didn't seem to protect her at all against the carnivorous creatures.

The shadows closed in for the attack, Larxene sunk to the ground and curled up into a ball, she could feel death seeping closer and closer and there was no one to save her, no one to help her. The creatures jumped at her with their claws aimed at her, she felt the claws scratch at her legs, arms and face. Then the Neoshadow stood above her preparing for the finishing attack when the ground turned to fire.


	3. They find the answer in their hearts

**Sorry about the mix ups, but this server is kinder hard to use, but I'm finally getting the hang of it, so here is chapter 3, there is going to be at least one more chapter but other then that I'm not sure. Enjoy:)**

Larxene fell to her side, trying to avoid the flames that burned all around her, but they did not burn her, they comforted her as a protective wall of fire. Then she looked up and saw Axel standing with his back turned, his weapons summoned to his side, he was fighting off the heartless. He jumped from side to side, preventing any of the creatures from even touching the wall, as he moved back and fourth, chasing the creatures further away, he never moved too far away from the wall and Larxene. He would not leave her.

Finally the heartless ran off into the darkness, knowing they were beaten. When Axel was sure they were gone, he lowered the fire wall and ran to Larxene's side. He held her in his arms as he said "Larxene, Larxene, speak to me, are you ok?" but she couldn't answer him as she lost conscience.

She woke up in the yellow room in the hotel, there were two other beings in the room, one was a guy with wacky brown hair, the other a girl wearing a long pick dress. When they saw she had woken up, the girl came over to her and knelt down by her bed. "Are you ok? How are you feeling? do you remember what happened?" she asked, Larxene tried to remember, but she couldn't. "What happened? How did I get here?" Larxene asked as she held her hand to her head, it hurt like hell, but what did it matter, nothing mattered unless she was with Axel, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him, it felt like it had been years. A hollow tear rolled down her face.

"You were brought here by a fellow in a black hood, he asked us to take care of you, then he left" the girl said, Larxene suddenly remembered the night. "Axel! Where is he?" she began to ask, the girl just smiled an apology and said "he left through a portal, and we haven't seen him since. That was three days ago".

Larxene spent the next few weeks in bed, eating her fill and getting some much needed rest. But she never stopped thinking about Axel, how had he known where to look for her? How had he known she was in trouble?

A few weeks past and Leon and Aerith took the best could of Larxene, making sure she had enough food, enough sleep and enough answers. Larxene kept asking about the man who had brought her to them, she wanted to make sure that it was Axel, but all they could tell her was that a tall man in a black cloak had carried her to them unconscious, his hood had been pulled over his head so they couldn't see his face.

Larxene had borrowed some of Aerith's clothes, a black skivvy and plain jeans. She was now strong enough to walk about in the room but Leon wouldn't let her out of the room. "Leon, I'm fine, see, I don't need to be taken care of anymore" she told him sharply, truth be told he had been a bit too protective of her considering he had only known her for a few weeks. "You're still wobbling from side to side when you walk, you have only just managed to get to your healthy weight level, you still don't have the energy you used to have" Leon explained, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall, Larxene was being stubborn and she knew it.

Larxene suddenly noticed something about what he had just said. "How would you know how much energy I used to have? You didn't know me before I was brought to you, looking like a crippled bat" she said, Leon immediately realised his mistake, he had to tell her. "Listen, that guy came back a few days ago, he didn't want us to tell you, didn't say why. But he told me that you needed much more rest, you used to be really energetic, and that you would need all of your strength before going back outside, the heartless know you're weak and they will kill you if you try and take them on. But if you are at full strength, they will sense this and leave you alone" he explained to her. Larxene turned away from Leon and looked out the window, where was he? Why was he avoiding her? He had saved her; didn't that repair some of the damage between them?

Larxene continued to ask her those questions, all the way up until she was allowed to leave. She bid goodbye to Leon and Aerith and thanked them for all they had done. After that, she began to wonder around Hollow Bastion for a while, trying to find out where Axel might be, but he was really good at not leaving any tracks.

Next thing she knew, Larxene found herself back in the alleyway, why she was there she didn't know, but she had a feeling that Axel was close. She turned her head to the skies and cried out "Axel, where are you? Why wont you let me see you?" she wrapped her arms around her shoulders as a cold breeze blew through the damp and shadowed alleyway.

She noticed that it was almost dark, the shadows would come out soon and she didn't want to take any chances with them, confident or not.

She began to move on down a small drain, she decided to go to the cave and see where she went from there. But when she was half way through the drain, she heard a noise coming from the cave that was only a few feet away from her.

She leaned against the wall and tried to hide herself behind it as best she could, then she listened, she could hear mumbling, like someone talking to them selves, or was it arguing?

Larxene decided to take her chances, she leaned out and looked at the patch of rocky land that was above the water, she saw a dark figure standing there, throwing his hands about as if trying to decide on something.

That's when she realised that they were wearing one of the Organization's cloaks, then she recognized the voice. "Axel?" she said quietly, peeping her head around the corner to get a better look.

The figure suddenly turned around and looked at her, then they seemed to freeze.

Larxene walked up to the man and tried to study his face in the dark that was created by his hood. She lifted her hands up slowly and took hold of the hood, she pushed it down to reveal Axel, a guilty look on his face.

When she realised it really was Axel, Larxene threw her arms around him, she didn't want to let him go, she didn't want him to leave. She tightened her grip on him, she didn't want him to push her away and leave again, but he instead he put his arms around her and held her tightly in his strong arms.

Larxene began to cry, tears of happiness, happiness that she had found him, that he wasn't going to leave her again. Axel broke the hug and looked deeply into Larxene's sapphire eyes. He wiped away her tears with his index finger. "Why did you leave me? And when you came back and saved me, why did you just leave and not come back for two weeks, then not even talk to me?" she began to question him. Axel sighed and said "the first time, I was confused, you had been so cruel to me, then you were there crying into my chest. I didn't know what you were doing, and so I left because I thought you were playing some kind of game. But I overheard Zexion and Marluxia talking about the fact that you'd gone missing, and how you sat at your window for weeks just to see me, I realised that it wasn't a joke and that you must have been just as confused as I was. So I went to find you, and I did, being attacked by hundreds of heartless" he explained, but Larxene wasn't entirely satisfied.

"Then you took me to Leon and Aerith, and told them to take care of me, but you came back two weeks later and talked to Leon, but you didn't talk to me, why?" she asked, gazing into his emerald eyes, full off sorrow and regret.

"I…wanted to stay away from you, after hearing what you did when I left, it scared me to think that you would push your self to that limit and then nearly get your self killed by walking through an alleyway while you had such little strength. What if it hadn't been heartless, what if it had been a human? They would have killed you and I wouldn't have found you in time, I only found you because I saw the great huddle of heartless, that's what led me to you" he said, he put his arm around her and held her against him, she took hold of his shirt and gripped to it tightly as she let her tears run down her face.

Axel held onto Larxene tightly, he didn't want to lose her again, he didn't want to put her in anymore danger. "I just wanted you to be safe, I didn't want you to come looking for me and starving your self to death again" he said, Larxene smiled as she looked up at his loving face. "I would have been more careful this time, I wouldn't let anything get me, but I just wanted to be by your side. When you left, I missed you so much and I just wanted to see you come back, instead of running away from me. It was like I was in a trance, all I could do was sit there and wait" she told him. It hurt Axel to know that it was he that had run away instead of trying to fix their relationship, but he never thought that Larxene would push her self so far, he never wanted to see her like that again.

The two sat there for a while, just taking in each others essence. Larxene had shed many tears and Axel had cleared them away. She loved him so much, and all she wanted to do was tell him that.

"Axel…I came looking for you so that I could tell you that I… love you" she said quietly, he beamed at her, his face alight with happiness. "Larxene, I love you too, ever since I laid eyes on you" Axel told her, she stared into his eyes, they showed so much truth in those words, it was amazing that three little words could mean so much. Axel put his hand on her face and pulled her lips to his, they both closed their eyes as they enjoyed this moment of bliss. It felt like it would always last, like time had stopped just so that they could show each other this affection, prove to each other their love.

They broke apart for air, Larxene didn't think that she had ever been this happy, she curled up in Axel's arms, he held her tightly and warmed her chilly body with his fiery palms.


	4. Larxene strikes back

**So here is chapter 4, there is going to be 1 more chapter at least, I am still deciding on whether or not there will be a chapter 6. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and once again I apologize for all the problems and the stortness of this chapter, the next one should be much longer, here it is!**

That night, as the two lay in each others loving arms, the corners of the cave began to darken, until they were black as hell. Heartless began creeping from all the walls, they had been starved of hearts when they were killed, now they roamed the dank dark corners of every main town and city. They crept quietly, quickly and baring their teeth, ready for a feast of two strong hearts.

Axel heard something scutter across the rocky floor of the cave, he opened one eye carefully and examined the room. He slowly shook Larxene, he didn't want her to make any sudden movements, but she didn't get the message in time and she opened her eyes and spotted the creatures crawling towards them.

"Axel! Heartless! What do we do?" she asked him urgently as they both jumped up and called their weapons and elements to their sides. "I'll hold them off while you get out of here" Axel said, Larxene looked tearfully at him. "No Axel, they'll kill you! I am not going to leave you here alone" she said.

"Larxene, you have already gotten beaten up by these guys, I wont let that happen again" Axel said, he knew it was almost impossible to change her mind once it was made up, but he didn't want to put her in any danger ever again.

"And you have already fought them on your own so we're even on that one. But I'm ok now, I can fight them and I don't want you to put your self in danger for me" Larxene explained as she moved closer to him.

Axel couldn't take this, he hated fighting with Larxene, he hated the idea of her being in danger and he hated how stubborn she was being, couldn't she understand that he loved her and he didn't want to see her get hurt?

"Larxene! Just go, get out of here! I wont let you get hurt again" Axel yelled at her, she was standing right behind him and he could feel her shiver a little, she wanted him to be safe as much as wanted her to be.

While the two of them were arguing, the Heartless weren't waiting. They leapt at Larxene and clawed at her skin. Larxene screamed, hot blood dripping from the cuts that covered her body. Axel was horrified. He spun around Larxene and brought up a protective fire around Larxene, then turned to help her.

"Larxene, oh my god, are you alright? Larxene!?" Axel yelled to her over the loud screeches and growls from the Heartless as they battered against the fire wall, burning them selves and perishing.

Larxene was breathing really heavily, she was clutching her chest where a deep claw mark lay in her skin. Axel held her in his arms as he tried to get her to break out of her trance of pain.

Suddenly a heartless broke through the fire wall and dug its claws into Axel's back, he yelled in pain and fell to the ground and the creature began jumping from one side of him to the other, trying to figure out which side to turn him onto in order to steal his heart. Larxene snapped out of her trance as Axel's cry rang through her ears.

She looked down at Axel at her feet, he was still alive but only just. Larxene flew into a rage of lightening bolts and electricity, zapping every Heartless that dared come near her or Axel. The Heartless weren't beat yet, they gathered into groups and attacked together, using numbers to take Larxene down, but she kept fighting them off as best she could.

But after the rage was used up, Larxene began to feel very weak, her energy burned up and her determination shattered.

She fell to the ground and lay beside Axel, "Axel…please don't die, I don't know what I would do without you, please, please don't die. I love you" she said softly into his ear, he stirred a little and said "Larxene, get out of her, I'll be ok, just get out of here don't worry ok. I'll find you" but Larxene would not leave him. "No Axel, I won't leave you" but he wouldn't hear it, a tear ran down Larxene's face as she got up and, with all the regret and guilt in the world sitting on her shoulders.

She ran out of the cave and through the door that led to District 3, she didn't dare look back, she just kept running. She could hear the screeches of the Heartless coming closer to her, they were done with Axel and now they wanted her.

Larxene realised that there was no where to run, the shadows were every where, so she decided to fight instead.

Larxene stopped still in the path, causing the Heartless to bump into one another. She spun around, weapons drawn, then jumped into the air and called to the sky as she sent bolts of lightening up into the dark clouds. The Heartless scurried around on the ground, they were hopeless jumpers and they couldn't reach their prey, so they started climbing on each other, forming huge piles of Heartless.

Larxene watched as rain began to fall heavily from the sky, lightening striking the piles of Heartless, taking out hundreds at a time. Larxene floated in the sky, watching as the storm she had summoned destroyed her enemies, she would have laughed at their petty attempts to reach her, then getting struck down, but all she could feel was anger.

As another thousand Heartless were destroyed, they finally admitted defeat and ran to the shadows, not to come back again. Larxene slowly floated to the ground, she stood in the pouring rain, her face softened as she began to cry. She did not fall to her knees; she stood there in the rain, all alone.


	5. She gets herself involed with pretenders

**Here is chapter 5, this chapter will hopefully explain some of your questions, it certainly does open up new questions :) **

**So enjoy and review please, I need more people's opinions, school friends are hopeless when it comes to this kind of stuff lol.**

Larxene felt a shiver and realised how cold it was, she decided to find some where to sleep, but in the cold, blistering rain, it was hard to see anything at all. She walked through a few passage ways and streets, but she couldn't make out anything, the rain had brought up a thick fog that it almost impossible to see the even the rain.

Larxene felt so alone, there was no where to go, no one to follow, no one to keep her warm through the cold winter night. That's when she realised that here may never be anyone to keep her warm ever again, Axel was dead. "Axel, please come find me, let me know you're alive. Please don't be dead" she whispered to herself as she bumped to a wall, she didn't have a clue what district she was in, which building this wall belonged to, but she didn't seem to care.

Larxene followed the wall until she found a corner, where she curled herself up in. She felt safer in this spot then out in the middle of the street. Larxene closed her eyes and slipped into a dream. She was surrounded by darkness; there was nothing to be seen. Suddenly, Larxene heard a cry come from some where, she couldn't figure out which direction it had come from. She heard the cry again, it was a cry of pain, screeching and yelling, but she couldn't see anything.

Then Larxene began to feel really hot, she could hear fire flickering around her but couldn't see a thing, then the cry got louder, and she realised who was screaming. "Axel! Where are you?!" she called into the darkness. Axel never responded. Larxene started running in the direction she thought the voice was coming from, but she began to feel like only the ground underneath her was moving, she was running but going now where. Then a last painful cry echoed through the shadows, and it never came back.

Larxene woke up in shock, her body was sweaty and her heart was bounding. _Axel can't really be dead, he can't!_ Larxene told herself over and over again, but it didn't seem to help at all. She looked up and was blinded by sunlight, the storm and fog had gone. She realised that she had placed herself in the alley behind the bell, it was amazing that she didn't bang her head on it last night.

Larxene pulled herself off the ground and slid around the large bell. She walked to the edge of the platform and looked down at District 2. She felt a chilly breeze wrap itself around her, she tried to keep warm by rubbing her hands together but it did nothing.

She missed the heat that she had felt only seconds ago when she woke up, it was heat of fear but it was better then what was now looming around the bell tower. Larxene looked around lazily, she didn't know what she was going to do, if Axel really was dead then what was she going to do? Where was she going to go? She gave up on the topic and decided to try and ignore it. It wasn't visible but Larxene was screaming on the inside, she was crying for Axel, she was already dead.

Larxene had already cried all her tears, the only thing she could do now was turn her sadness into strength, it was the only way she was going to stay alive, she couldn't allow herself to fall to pieces again. She was sick of it and she couldn't take it anymore, if she broke down again she would surely die.

Far away in castle Oblivion, Xigbar was walking through the silent hallways, the entire castle had been full of stories and rumours for weeks, Larxene had been missing for nearly a month, and Axel had disappeared not long after. He thought to himself about what could be happening between Larxene and Axel, they were both missing and Xemnas had stopped sending out search parties to every world. There was no sign of either of them, and it made the rest of the members restless.

Suddenly, Xigbar heard a moan come from behind him, he spun around to see a body on the floor. Xigbar ran over to investigate, the man was coughing viciously, there was blood on his face and hands. Because of the blood, Xigbar couldn't make out the face, but he realised that his guy was in really bad condition. Zexion helped Xigbar move him to the meeting room, they put him on one of the couches and tried to clean up the blood.

When Xigbar came back with clean cloths, most of the blood was cleaned up, but his face was covered in dirt and scratches. "What in the world do you think happened to this guy?" Xigbar asked, Zexion had a confusing look on his face, "I'm not sure, but I think he was attacked by Heartless, look at the scratches" he said. "But why would Heartless attack him? Unless he was wondering through the alleyway of Traverse Town, that's the only place that they roam now" Xigbar explained.

Larxene walked to the edge of the tower and jumped to another platform, she continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she could see shadows moving about on the ground, even in daylight they still scampered around.

She made her way to the First District, where she climbed down to the ground. She didn't know why she was there, maybe because it was the only district where people actually walked around in the street, every where else was too dangerous.

Larxene looked at the shops, simple but all there was. She walked over to the door that lead to the Third District, the door was bolted shut and had planks nailed to the wall, that door was going to stay shut. She leaned against the wall with her head resting on her hands, she looked up at the sky and wondered what everyone in the castle were doing. She hadn't thought about them in weeks, her mind had been on Axel, but now that he was dead she couldn't deny that they must be worried about her.

But Larxene didn't shed a single tear, she had bottled up her misery and sorrow and covered it with anger, she was pretending to look tough and perfectly fine with what had happened, maybe it was because she knew she couldn't handle the truth of Axel being dead, so she covered it up, but it was still there and she knew it.

In the middle of Larxene's thoughts, she was approached by a tall man with brown hair, at first she thought it was Leon but then she noticed that he didn't have that scar across his face, he looked rather cute actually.

The man came up to her with a smile. He was dressed in jeans and a black top with a black jacket. "Are you here alone?" he asked Larxene, it took her a few minutes to realise that he was talking to her. "Why?" she asked with one eye brow raised, "I was just curious, I saw you over here by yourself and thought I'd give you some company, if you don't mind" he said, he was polite and respectful.

Larxene tried not to squeeze her eyes shut, it hurt her to think about the reason she was here alone. The guy seemed to notice her resistance though, and he tried to apologize for it "I'm sorry, did I saw something wrong?" but Larxene didn't want him to go away, she was already alone and she didn't have many friends in Traverse Town. "No, its ok" she said, that seemed to relax the guy. He held out his hand "I'm Calax" Larxene was a bit unsure whether or not she should get involved with this guy, it was obvious that he was interested in her and her heart ached already, but if she dismissed this guy, she would be alone and it hurt too much to be alone. She only thought of Axel when she was alone, at least this guy could help keep her mind off of him. Larxene took hold of his hand and shook it "Larxene" she said.

In the castle, Zexion and Xigbar took it in turns to watch over the stranger that had come to the castle. Zexion sat on one of the couches, reading a book but keeping an eye on the patient. He groaned in agony, instantly getting Zexion's attention. He got off the couch and knelt by the man, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "Where did I end up? Zexion?" he said as he saw Zexion standing beside him.

"Who are you?" Zexion said, the man's face still unrecognizable. "Its me Axel you idiot, damn, my head hurts like hell" he said, Zexion's eyes widened, Axel had been missing for weeks and suddenly he turns up in the middle of the hallway.

"Where have you been? Everyone has been worried about you and Larxene, do you know where she is?" he asked, Axel suddenly stopped fussing over the pain in his head and paying full attention to what Zexion had said. "Wait, you don't know where she is? Didn't she come back here?" Axel began to ask quickly. "What do you mean? Larxene has been gone for more then a month, she hasn't been here since she went looking for you" he explained.

Axel was horrified, he sat up and tried to get off the couch but his body was too beat up to let him, he fell back onto the couch, his head burning. "You have to find her, if she isn't here then she may still be in danger, the Heartless have been after her for weeks" Axel said, Xigbar had entered the room at that point, immediately recognizing Axel's voice.

"Axel, it's you! Where have you been?" he asked. Axel filled both of them in on where Larxene and he had been for the last month. But even though they understood why Axel was so frantic, they wouldn't let him go to find Larxene. "You have to rest, you were hurt pretty badly and you're in no shape to take on Heartless. I'll go and find Larxene and make sure she's ok but you have to rest ok" Zexion explained, Axel agreed, he knew that he couldn't even be able to summon a portal, he couldn't even get up.

Zexion summoned a portal and walked through into Traverse Town, he stood on top of the accessory shop where he could see the whole square. He looked around until he spotted Larxene, but his luck suddenly turned into astonishment when he spotted the brown haired man walking beside her. He tried to listen in on their conversation; it was a good thing that everyone else in the square was rather quiet.

"What types of music do you like?" "Pop and rock I guess" it sounded like a good conversation starter, but why did Larxene look so happy? As far she would know Axel was either dead or missing, neither would sit well with her at all.

Zexion decided that he should talk to Larxene. He jumped down and walked over to her. "Larxene, it's so good to see you" he said, catching her attention. "Zexion! What are you doing here? How have you been?" Larxene said as she gave him a hug, which obviously annoyed the man she was with, as he tensed up.

"Larxene, care to introduce us" he said, well at least he was polite instead of full out jealousy. "Of course, Zexion this is Calax, and Calax this is Zexion, he's a good friend of mine" she said, inviting the two to greet each other. They shook hands, but were both rather tense. Larxene sensed this and decided to start a new conversation. "So Zexion, why are you here?" she asked, "well no one has seen you for a month if that's a good enough reason, also I wanted to know something, its about Axe…" but Larxene cut in "nothing, he's…nothing" was all she could say.

"Larxene, what happened when you an Axe…" Zexion tried to ask again but Larxene didn't want to hear the name, it killed her inside to think about it. "Zexion, just forget it ok" she said, a tear formed in her eye, Calax saw this and decided that Zexion was becoming a problem. "Larxene, please tell me…" he tried once more, this time taking hold of her hand in order to try and comfort her enough to tell him what the full story was, but Calax pushed him away. "Look buddy, what ever it is that your asking she obviously doesn't want to talk about it ok, so just back off" Calax told him, Zexion was rather offended by this, especially since he was one of Larxene's closest friends.

Zexion looked at Larxene, hoping she might back him up, but she just looked away, trying desperately not to cry. Zexion decided that he should simply leave, but not without telling Larxene something. "Larxene, he's alive" and with that, Zexion walked into an alley and summoned a portal and left.

"What did he mean by that?" Calax asked her, but Larxene was not listening. She bolted for up the stairs and into Second District, Calax close behind her. She ran into the alleyway and into the cave. She looked around furiously for some sign of life, but she found nothing. She fell to her knees and whispered quietly into the darkness, "damn you, damn you to hell, every single one of you" she hoped the Heartless were listening, but nothing happened.

Calax knelt next to her and put his arm around her. He didn't understand what this was all about, but he did know was that that Zexion guy had said something that had made Larxene really upset, as far as Calax was concerned Zexion was an enemy.

Back at the castle, Zexion entered through the portal, he sat on the couch the covered his mouth with his hand. Larxene was with another guy, thinking that Axel was dead and not wanting to hear anything about it, but how he possibly tell that to Axel, he would kill the guy. Xigbar came up to Zexion with a confused smile, "please tell me you know where Larxene is, Axel hasn't shut up about for at least an hour and he's driving me crazy" he said hopefully. "I know where Larxene is, and I know she's ok, but there's something else I know that I would rather not tell Axel" Zexion said, Xigbar was confused. "What?" he asked simply, Zexion took a deep breath and said "Larxene is with some guy called Calax, she thinks Axel is dead and she cant stand to bring up the subject so I cant tell her that he is alive at the castle, but if Axel ever found out that Larxene was dating some other guy then he would kill him. He risked his life to protect her and now she's off with some guy" Zexion explained.

Xigbar knew that they would have to keep that part a secret; there would be big trouble if it slipped out. The two made their way to Axel's room. "I found Larxene, she's ok so you don't have to worry" Zexion told Axel, but he still seemed unrelaxed. "Then why didn't you bring her back with you?" he asked, Zexion had no idea how to answer this, why hadn't he brought Larxene back with him? He hadn't even tried to get her to come with him.

Larxene sat on the roof of the accessory shop, Calax had gone to buy them some drinks. She sat there looking at the sunset behind the large wall that surrounded the town. She liked it here, but she missed everyone in the Organization, what if she went back just for a little bit, if she was quick she could get back before Calax came with the drinks. Larxene stood up and lifted her hand to summon a portal, a swirl of black and purple smoke began to appear, but it disappeared within seconds. "What happened?" Larxene asked herself, she tried to summon the portal again, but this time not even a whiff of black or purple covered the sky. Larxene's eyes widened, what was going on? Why couldn't she summon a portal? She closed her hands and tried to summon her knives, but only a shimmer of the outline of them appeared, then disappeared into nothing. Larxene began to breathe quickly, she tried one last time. She held her hand to the sky and called for her lightening, she felt a few sparks hit her palm but they didn't last long.

Larxene was scared now, none of her powers were working, she was defenceless if the Heartless attacked her, and she couldn't contact the Organization for help, what was she going to do? She ran into the alley that Zexion had entered when he left, she closed her eyes and tried to call him back, maybe he could feel the pull and would come.

Just then, Xigbar entered through a portal, he looked around a bit before spotting Larxene at the end of the alley. "Larxene, you're ok, thank god. What have you been doing here? Why haven't you come back to the castle?" he asked, Larxene was about to answer when Calax came up to her with their drinks. "Larxene there you are, I thought you'd run off on me, what are you do…" Calax began to say, until he noticed Xigbar. "Is this another of your friends Larxene?" he asked scowling, he was getting tired of all the guys that seemed to be so close to Larxene.

Xigbar ignored Calax completely and went on with his message, "Larxene, you need to come back to castle Oblivion, Zexion needs to talk…" but Calax cut him off. "Zexion? Isn't that the guy who was bothering you before? What does he want?" he asked. Once again Xigbar ignored him, "he needs to talk to you, we have to tell you that Axel" Larxene whimpered but Xigbar wouldn't let that interrupt him. "Axel is still alive" as soon as he said that, Larxene's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, she froze in that moment, repeating the words in her head to make sure she heard them correctly.

Xigbar smiled, then looked at Calax for the first time, who was confused. A huge smile spread across Larxene's face as she began to say very quickly "where is he? How did you guys find him?" Xigbar smirked as Calax showed both jealousy and confusion in his face. "He's at the castle, that's what Zexion was trying to tell you" he explained, but instead of the excited expression he was expecting, Larxene's face dimmed down to a look of sorrow.

"What's wrong?" Xigbar asked her, "I…don't know why but I can't summon portals anymore, I can't do anything. Summon my knives, lightening or jump from high points and land on my feet, I've lost all my powers" she explained. This really concerned Xigbar, this had never happened before.

Calax jumped in to the conversation, "who is Axel? And who are you?" he asked Xigbar. Larxene realised how in the dark he must be. "Calax, Axel is… a good friend of mine who I thought was dead, and this is Xigbar, he is part of the Organization, so is Zexion, Axel and I" she explained. She wasn't able to tell him that Axel was her boyfriend, Calax really liked her and she liked him a lot too, but even though she loved Axel, she didn't know how to tell Calax that.

Calax didn't like the look of Xigbar, and he really didn't like the idea of Larxene being in some club with a bunch of guys, what if one of them tried to hit on her. Little did he know that one of them hadn't just hit on her, they had dated her.

"You should go back and let the others know that I'm ok, and ask Xemnas about my powers see if you can find out how to get them back" Larxene said to Xigbar, "why don't you come back with me? You can tell them yourself" he asked. Larxene did want to go back, but she had come to know Calax rather well and she knew that if she left he would get really suspicious and may even become a little violent. "I can't, just tell Axel that I miss him" she said, and then she mouthed the words so that Calax couldn't hear '_and that I love him_'. Xigbar smiled slightly, then opened a portal and stepped through.

Larxene turned around to look at Calax and smiled, "how about we go and drink those sodas now" she said, Calax smiled back at her but he didn't mean it, he wanted to know more about this Axel guy, why was he so special that they had to send two guys to tell Larxene that he was still alive.

At the castle, Zexion was waiting for Xigbar to return with Larxene, but he came back alone. "Where's Larxene?" he asked him, "she couldn't leave, that guy of hers is kinda clingy. Also she's lost all her powers, we need to found out how" Xigbar explained. Zexion was shocked at this, since when could one lose their powers just like that? So he went off to the library to look through some books while Xigbar went to look after Axel.

When he entered Axel's room, Axel had the lights turned off. He was playing with a ball of fire, throwing it from hand to other. He looked upset, he really missed Larxene, and he wanted to see her so badly. When he saw Xigbar at his door he closed his hand around the fireball, extinguishing it. He leapt off his bed and staggered up to Xigbar. "Where is Larxene? Weren't you going to get her?" Axel asked impatiently, "well, um, she says she's fine and that she loves you, but she decided not to come, not yet" Xigbar said, he was trending on an extremely thin wire right now, not wrong word and he would blown it.

Axel couldn't understand why Larxene didn't want to see him, maybe she wasn't ok, maybe she had gotten into something she couldn't get out of so quickly. But he wasn't going to sit around worrying about her. Axel waited until Xigbar left, and then he summoned a portal to Traverse Town and stepped through.

Larxene and Calax walked through the Second District, it was well past midnight and she could see the stars of other worlds shining in the sky. Calax had calmed down after today's events, but she was sure that it wasn't off his mind.

They sat on the wall outside the hotel, looking at the fountain and all its colours. Larxene was going to break up with Calax tonight, right here, but she didn't know how to without inviting questions about her friends and Axel, how in the world could she do this without inviting trouble. "Calax, I don't think that this is going to work, us" she said slowly, Calax looked at her. "What are you talking about? We have been great, what's the problem?" he asked her, "It's just that… Axel isn't just my friend, he's my boyfriend" she said calmly. Calax tensed up, he knew that something about that Axel guy wasn't right.

"So you're breaking up with me so that you can go back to him, is that right?" he asked, "yes" Larxene answered. Calax did not look happy at all, in fact, he looked really angry. He suddenly stood up and grabbed Larxene by the arm and pulled her up too. "You think that just because your friends give you a little message you can just end the relationship that you're already in? So what if you thought he was dead, you can't just up and leave me like that. I wont let you" he said grimly, his voice scared Larxene, she had never heard it before.

Calax took hold of Larxene's arm tightly and pulled her into a run. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Larxene said demandingly, but Calax wouldn't loosen his grip. She stopped running and tried to pull his hand off of her arm, but he fought back. Soon she was kicking and punching to get away, but through it all his grip never loosened a bit.

Calax finally managed to hit Larxene hard enough to knock her out, he picked her up and carried her away to the alleyway, where he took her through the drain and into the cave. He placed her down on the floor and put his hands in the air. He began chanting something and all of a sudden millions of Heartless emerged from the shadows, not to eat but to guard.

Axel emerged outside the hotel, he looked around for Larxene, and then he saw her and some guy pulling her away. They were fighting violently and he was holding tightly onto her arm. Suddenly he punched her and she fell, but she didn't get up. He picked her up and ran off in the direction of the alleyway. Axel chased after him, he was not going to let this guy take Larxene away from him.

He started following the guy instead of chasing, and he was led to the cave. Axel quietly made his way through the cold water that flooded the drain. When he came into the cave he saw Larxene on the ground, with some nasty bruises on her face and arms. The guy began to chant something, and then millions of Heartless came out of the shadows. But they did not harm Larxene, instead they circled around her like they were guarding her or something.

Axel watched curiously as the man knelt down by Larxene's body, he stoked his fingers through her hair. Axel became confused and suspicious. "Do not worry my love, soon we will no longer have people like your friends tying us apart. We shall live together for eternity" the man whispered softly into Larxene's ear, Axel tried to make sense of this but in order for this man to be able to call her his love they would have to have known each other for a while. What had Larxene been up to in his absence? And who was this strange man?


	6. The bloody battle

**Well here is the 6th and final chapter, I decied that if i went on from here the whole story would sound like random jibber-jabber. Enjoy and review, this took a lot of discussing to set out.**

Larxene woke up in a cream coloured bed, there was a black night gown laid on the bed at her feet. The walls that surrounded the white room were made of quartz crystal; it made the whole room look like it was filled with white mist. There was a dressing table on the right; it was made of a dark polished wood. To the left a diamond full length mirror stood in a gold frame. The tiny perfectly cut pieces of diamond that built the mirror caught every ounce of light in the room and turned it into tiny rainbows that shone all around the room. The rainbows made the mirror appear to be glowing. On the ceiling, a gorgeous chandelier made with gold. Millions of small, smooth opals hung from various places on tiny gold chains that were looped around tiny rubies.

Larxene gasped at the beauty of the room, she had never seen anything like it before. Just when she began to wonder how she had gotten here, Calax appeared in the doorway. The door was made of wood with random strokes and swivels of gold painted on it. The doorway was lined with silver and decorated with rubies around the rim.

Calax was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a long gold robe. He had a sly smirk on his face. "You're awake at last Larxene" he said politely, the same way he had the first time she had met him. But this time she respond gracefully, she glared angrily at him and felt the urge to spit in his face, but she was better then that.

"Where have you taken me? You bastard!" Larxene yelled at him as she continued to examine the room's qualities. Calax smirked cruelly and said "this is my palace. I trust you find it to your liking my love?" he asked her. The last few words shot into Larxene's head like a poisoned arrow. "What did you call me?" she asked him, slightly calmed. "My love" he repeated, this use of wording revealed something to Larxene, this guy thought that she was his queen or something, that's why they were in a palace and he was dressed so rich, but Larxene wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

"You don't have the right to call me that, you cad! First you behave rudely to my friends, then you abused me and now you're kidnapping me. I hardly think that's the best way to start a relationship!" she yelled at him, he was nuts if he thought that she was going to stay in this place with him as her husband.

"We are meant to be together my love, look for your self" he said pointing to her left hand. Larxene lifted her left hand up to her face, on her ring finger sat an amazing gold, silver and emerald engagement ring, followed by a gold wedding band that was glittered with diamond dust. "But we didn't marry, you never even proposed" she said, but the look on Calax's face told her that it didn't matter, she was wearing both rings on her left ring finger and that was that.

Larxene's anger dimmed down into fear, what else had this guy done while she was knocked out. "I recommend you get dressed, those clothes aren't fit for a queen" Calax said, direction her to a gold wardrobe with silver handles. He opened the doors to reveal countless dresses in gold, white, black, silver, red and blue. Larxene was dazzled by the numerous numbers of gorgeous gowns. Calax bowed his head and left her to change.

Larxene didn't really want to do this at all, but she didn't know what else to do, she couldn't escape from here, she had no powers. Her only hope was that someone would find her. But what she didn't know was that someone had already found her.

There was a rustling outside her door. Larxene backed up against the wall and waited for what could be behind the door. It opened slowly and she closed her eyes, she breathed heavily as she could feel the being move closer to her. As she prepared for the impact of an attack, she was awfully surprised to feel a pair of lips press against hers.

She opened her eyes quickly to see Axel's emerald ones. Axel pulled away slowly and looked lovingly into her eyes. Larxene swallowed a squeal of excitement and relief as she wrapped her arms tightly around Axel's neck and pulled him into a hug. He put his arms around her waist and held her close against his body. Larxene was so happy to see him, to know that he was truly alive.

They held each other in their arms for what seemed like eternity, they didn't want this moment of bliss to end, the whole world seemed to fade away into the background. Larxene held so tightly onto Axel, she never wanted to let him go, never. She kissed him passionately and he returned the kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until they broke apart for air.

"What…how…how are you still alive?" Larxene asked him as they sat down on the bed. "After you ran off, I kept them distracted long enough for you to get away, they I opened a portal and managed to climb through into the hallway of castle Oblivion, where I was rescued by Zexion and Xigbar. I asked them to find you. I was worried because you hadn't shown up in the castle as I assumed you would. Why didn't you?" he asked her.

Larxene snuggled up in Axel's arms and rested her head on his chest, she just couldn't get close enough to him. "I didn't think about it, and when I did I couldn't because…I lost my powers. I don't know how or why but I can't portal, I can't summon my knives or my lightening" she explained. "Well anyway, when they kept coming back without you I knew something wasn't right, so I went to Traverse town. And I found you too when you were fighting that man. He knocked you out and carried you off, so I followed him into the cave where he summoned a bunch of Heartless" he said.

Larxene didn't know what to think, she had spent all this time dating a guy that was the boss of her worst enemies.

Axel explained that there was only one way to get out of the castle, and it was blocked by a shield and an army of Heartless. "Well if we can't get out through the door, then lets make our own one" Larxene suggested. Axel smiled at her and she smiled back, this was followed by a tender kiss. "You have no idea how much I missed you Larxene" he said, "probably as much as I missed you" she said in return.

Axel got off the bed and took Larxene's hand in his own and pulled her up. They ran out the door and into a glittering hallway. The quartz crystal walls had become white marble, embedded with gems of all kinds. The palace was by far the most amazing thing that Larxene had ever seen, and she had been to many different worlds.

Larxene and Axel searched through the palace looking for a wall that could be destroyed by heat; in a castle like this it shouldn't have been so difficult. Just then, Larxene noticed something moving around the corner. She pulled Axel to a stop so that she could focus on it. Axel walked closer to get a better look, Larxene didn't like that idea but he was the one with the power at the moment.

As Axel came very close to it, it jumped in the air and started barking. _Is that a dog? _Larxene thought as the furry retriever bounded up to her. Larxene was a bit unsure about this, why would there be a dog in a place like this? And there was no sign of it belonging to anyone.

"He's cute isn't he?" Axel said as he walked up to the dog and gave it a pat. "Is he your dog?" she asked. Axel laughed, "of course not, I've never seen this dog before, I was just saying. Wonder where he came from, he certainly doesn't fit in here" he said. Larxene knelt down to get a better look at the dog, she looked at its eyes and noticed something familiar. The eyes were a strange shade of blue-grey. Larxene had never seen a dog with this sort of eye colour before, but she had seen one human with it, unless that person wasn't human.

"Axel, get away from the dog, just trust me" she said as she began to back away. Axel was thoroughly confused, but he trusted Larxene's instincts, even if they didn't make any sense.

As Larxene and Axel slowly backed away from the dog, it whined like a lost puppy, but when they didn't come back it started to growl, then bark furiously. It started walking towards them baring its sharp teeth. It lunged at Axel's throat but Larxene blocked its way with her arm. The dog's teeth ripped into the skin on her arm, she screamed in pain as the dog bit down. Axel flamed the dog and it let go of Larxene's arm. It fell to the ground whimpering.

"Are you ok?" Axel asked Larxene urgently as he studied the damage to her arm, it had deep cuts all through it and was dripping with blood. Axel took off his cloak and ripped off the hood, he then ripped it into long shreds and tied them around Larxene's arm to stop the bleeding.

Larxene winced in pain as Axel tied another strip around her neck and placed her arm in the loop. Larxene was very surprised at how much Axel knew about medicine. But once Axel was finished tending to Larxene's arm, they turned their attention back to the dog who was still growling at them with its bloody teeth.

All of a sudden, the dog stood up on its hind legs, it growled quietly as its body shape changed into that of a human. "Calax" Larxene said bitterly once the transformation was done. Calax smirked at her as swapped his attention from Larxene to Axel. "Am I to assume that this is the famous Axel, who you left for me" he said in a sinister voice. "Yes he is Axel, but I never left him, much less for a guy like you" Larxene spat at him, she was sick of him.

"But you did leave him; you left him to the Heartless. You left him for dead, but as it turns out that didn't work out the way I had planned. No, no, I had planned on you being dead" Calax said with an evil smile across his face. Both Larxene and Axel were shocked to discover that the constant Heartless attacks had been planned from the beginning.

"Are you kidding me? You were the one who has been causing all this peril? But why?" Larxene yelled at him, but he only smiled again. "I thought I made that obvious earlier when I first greeted you in your room" Calax said. Larxene suddenly looked down at the two rings on her finger. _Was that what this has all been about? Getting me to be his wife? But why would he want _me _to be his wife?_ Larxene questioned. "Why me? What's so special about me that would make you choose me to be your wife?" she asked. Calax smiled evilly again, but this time it was almost frightening, like her question was connected to some sinister plan.

"Well for one, because of your powers: portals, lightening and stamina. And of course your beauty, I thought that it would shine in my palace of jewels" Calax explained, he was really getting some where with this but Larxene and Axel had no idea how cruel his plan really was. "But how could my powers be useful to you? Did you expect me to use them for you or something? Or did you only want me to sit in your palace as nothing but another gem to your collection?" Larxene asked, her patience was running out and she wanted to find out the truth now.

"No, your powers are useless to me through you. How ever they will not be useless to me through my child, or to be more specific our child" Calax said with a smile that was so close to a laugh it scared Larxene. "You actually expected me to have a child with you? You're crazy!" she yelled at him. But this didn't seem to disappoint him, in fact it only made him laugh. "I don't have to _expect_ you to have a child with me anymore. You're already pregnant" Larxene froze as he said those words. "What in hell do you mean?! How can I be pregnant?" Larxene screamed at him.

"Don't you remember that night a few weeks ago, before your friends started visiting, when we sat by the fire. Then recently you've been feeling sick and throwing up in the mornings. What else could have happened to your powers" Calax said slowly, enjoying every moment of horror he caused both of his foes.

Larxene couldn't speak a word, she was so shocked that she could hardly breathe. Axel was even more shocked, he hadn't known about Larxene dating Calax and to hear it from a jerk like him, it poisoned his heart. He turned to look at Larxene, she looked back at him with a deep look of great regret and the need for forgiveness. But it was too hard for Axel to forgive her for this, he felt like he could never forgive her, at least not yet.

"So you see Larxene, my plan has worked out the way it was meant to. You're my wife, pregnant with my child and your lover is dead" Calax said with a snarl as he transformed into a large black wolf. He snarled viciously, showing white teeth, ready to rip into Axel's soft flesh. His paws were large and powerful enough to knock down a fully grown bear with one swipe. His claws were as sharp as razors, already cutting through the marble floor. His Black fur was tipped with silver, it stood up on the back of his neck and flowed over his huge body with grace and shine.

He slowly lifted one paw and placed it in front of the other, already a quarter of the way to Axel. Calax gave a loving look at Larxene then leapt into the air, his moves so quick it was almost impossible to see. His large paws hit Axel squarely in the chest, forcing him to the ground. Axel hit the floor with tremendous force. He grabbed the wolf's muzzle and tried with all his strength to hold it closed as it tried to bite at his throat.

Larxene was so scared for Axel's life at that moment she panicked, she didn't know what to do. She had no powers so there wasn't much she could do, unless she could some how connect with the baby's powers. If the unborn baby could control her powers then she maybe able to control it's, such as the power to transform like its father.

Larxene kicked Calax in the side, knocking him to the ground for a few short seconds, giving Axel a chance and her some time. Larxene tried desperately to concentrate on using her baby's powers, she made a mental connection to the baby and willed herself to be in control of the baby's power. She could feel her body changing, her bones changing their shape and her skin growing fur. Her fingers becoming shorter and bound together until they became large paws. She fell onto all fours as her back legs would not hold her up, her feet were on her toes as her heel grew off the ground. Her clothes mixed into her skin as wild collections of white fur began to grow. Her nose became black as it grew lower until it was just above her mouth, which grew out until it turned into a muzzle. Her blonde hair faded into a brilliant white, it grew around her ears as they became pointed and sat higher on her head. Her eyes grew black patches around them, but they kept their sapphire colour. Larxene had to open her mouth as her teeth became sharp and cut into her gums, but the thing she noticed the most was the tail that grew at the end of her rump.

When the transformation was done, there no longer stood a frightened woman but a magnificent white wolf. Larxene opened her sharp eyes and shot a glare at Calax who had stopped his attack on Axel to watch the change. Axel was astonished to see his cherished lover as a mystical wolf.

Larxene jumped at Calax, pushing him backwards and causing them to tumble into the wall. Calax slowly opened his eyes to see Larxene's paw above his face. She swiped at his face and cut three lines down his muzzle, he howled in pain and bit Larxene's paw. She howled as well, then shoved Calax into another wall with her body. She opened her jaws wide as she aimed her teeth for Calax's throat, but he jumped up and bit hard into her ear.

Axel picked himself off the ground and moved out of the way as the two huge wolves fought each other brutally, violently ripping at each other. The wound of painful howls and angry snarls echoed through the hollowed hallways of the palace, the fight could be heard from the next castle, which just happened to be castle Oblivion.

"Hey Vexen, come check this out!" Marluxia called as everyone started gathering around the window in the library. They could see shapes moving from inside the clear walls. "What do you think is happening over there? Where the heck did that castle come from anyway? It wasn't there yesterday" Xemnas asked Saïx. "Maybe we should go and find out" he suggested.

Axel wanted to help but if he tried to flame Calax he might hit Larxene instead and he would not take that risk. Calax had Larxene pinned to the ground, his teeth in place but Larxene was not ready to give up. She raised her head and ripped at Calax's chest. The pain caused Calax to bite down on Larxene's shoulder. She cried out as sharp teeth dug into her skin.

Larxene kicked Calax in the stomach, throwing him into the opposite wall. He whacked his head on the marble and fell to the ground. He shivered a little as he slowly struggled to pull him self up, but Larxene jumped onto his back, clawing his shoulders. Calax howled so loud Axel had to cover his ears. Then the noise stopped and Calax fell on his side, his mouth open and dripping with Larxene's blood. Larxene stepped away from Calax's lifeless body and suddenly realised the damage he had suddenly inflicted on her. Her neck had a bite on the left side.

Larxene wobbled a little as she struggled to keep conscious. She turned around to look at Axel, who had the biggest smile of relief on his face. She limped as she made her way to his feet where he knelt down and hugged her. She licked his face and happily wagged her tail.

Suddenly, three portals opened and Zexion, Xaldin and Demyx stepped out. Demyx instantly ran over to greet his best friend Axel, Xaldin went to inspect the dead body and Zexion walked over to Larxene.

"Well, now what have you done with yourself Larxene? Can you change back?" Zexion asked her, but as best she tried all she could do was whine. She didn't know how to change back, she didn't think she could, it had taken so much of her energy to take the shape of a wolf, she didn't think she had enough left to change back into a human.

Axel had heard this conversation and looked sadly at Larxene, she whimpered as she lay down on the ground and began to lick at her wounds. Zexion and Axel shared concerned glances, if this turned out badly, Larxene may never be human again.

Everyone returned to castle Oblivion through portals, they were able to leave the Diamond castle through them after Calax had died, but before hand his power had blocked anyone from leaving but entering. Everyone was rather weary of the white wolf until Axel explained it was Larxene. Everyone became extremely concerned about both Larxene's inability to change back and the baby growing inside her.

Axel and Larxene went to Axel's room, they sat together on the bed for a while thinking. Axel was lying against the pillow juggling a ball of fire, while Larxene lay beside him with her muzzle on his leg, her eyes bouncing lazily from side to side as they followed the fireball.

Axel looked down at his lover, she lifted her head in expectance, she had already become used to the reflexes of a dog, and it was only a matter of time before she became all dog. "Are you sure you can't change back the same way you changed the first time?" Axel asked Larxene, in response she laid her head on his leg again and groaned. Axel sighed, he wanted to be with Larxene, the human one, but if it came down to it he was willing to stay with her even if she was a dog.

Larxene swished her eyes all around the room, it seemed to be a way of entertaining herself. She whined quietly as she began to wonder if she was to be a wolf for the rest of her life. Suddenly Axel chuckled, catching her attention, she lifted her head to Axel's hight, tilted her face to one side and made a confused whining sound. Axel smiled slightly at her "I was just thinking of what it would be like if you did stay the way you are forever, you would have to play the part of a dog. I can't imagine you eaten out of a bowl and sleeping in a dog bed" he said as he chuckled again. Larxene was not as amused and she nipped playfully at Axel's knee. He smiled at her, looking into her beautiful eyes, the only thing left that reassembled her human form.

Axel stroked his hand down Larxene's neck, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch, strong yet soft and comforting. She sat up and licked the side of Axel's face. He laughed slightly and softly pushed her muzzle away from his face, "I don't think we'll have any of that" he said, Larxene placed her muzzle on his shoulder and whined. "God you're cute" Axel said to his love as gave her a scratch behind the ears. Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad after all.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, and just incase you're wondering, there will be another story, part 2, I still have to tell the story of that baby she has. If I had put it here then it would have been far too long, its like a whole 'nother story, so look out for it. It will be called 'Dogs and Demons' I think that pretty much covers it. The next story should be up soon! Until then bye!**


	7. It's up!

**Ok, its here, Dogs and Demons is up. I thought I would let you know since it hasn't been getting much attention, I didn't know if anyone knew or not so if you did then forgive me.**

**Thank you to my loyal fans who have been with this story all the way.**


End file.
